The work leading to this invention has received funding from the European Union Seventh Framework Programme FP7-NMP-2011-SMALL-5 under grant agreement n° 280694.
International Application WO 2013/029862 A1 describes an optoelectronic semiconductor component and a method for producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component.